


Override

by transshark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transshark/pseuds/transshark
Summary: The sound of the gunshot was so loud Gavin couldn't hear anything else. He couldn't hear the sound of the men yelling at each other to leave, he couldn't hear the sound of the tires screeching as they drove away, he couldn't hear the sound of his body hitting the pavement. But he could hear Nines. He could hear the panic in his voice as he knelt down next to him and put his head in his lap."Hey tin-can." Gavin mustered weakly, smiling up at the android. He began to cough heavily, spitting up some blood in the process.Nines was already doing a scan, but even without that they both knew it wasn't good.Injury heavily sustained to upper left quadrant and thoracic cavity, organ damage present. Chance of survival: 40%. Seek treatmetnt immediately.Nines began to panic. He couldn't let Gavin die, he couldn't leave his partner alone waiting for the slim possibility of help arriving on time. All of Nines' processors were screaming at him to finish the mission, to apprehend the men they came here for but he just couldn't do it. He wasn't leaving here without Gavin. He looked down at the man, tears welling in his eyes."Looks like I do need you looking out for me after all, huh?"
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first piece I've ever finished enough of to post and the first I've ever felt deserved to be posted. It was inspired from this scene in Wall-E, https://youtu.be/tH61dU_NKxw. While I was watching it, I could see Nines doing something similar for Gavin and I had to write it. Please bare with me as I attempt to figure out how formatting works on here, it's not as easy as copy pasting my word document, but hopefully I'll figure it out soon. I would love any feedback you have and I hope you stick around for the rest. As of right now I don't have a planned upload schedule but I will try not to wait too long between posting. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Nines had never known what fear was. He had only been activated a few months prior and had been deviated immediately. He hadn’t had any reason to feel fear. Markus had already negotiated android rights with President Warren, violent protestors were a rare occurrence now that everyone knew about them, and Captain Fowler made sure to handle Detective Reed before he could damage the newest member of the team. It was no secret that Gavin Reed did not like or trust androids. The stories of his incidents with Connor are infamous within the precinct and gossip wasn’t hard to come by either. Nines was fully aware of how much his new partner detested him, and yet he felt no fear, no uncertainty, nothing. It was as if he was still a machine. Of course this wasn’t true. All registered androids had been deviated the moment a peace treaty was formed, and all unregistered androids were being tracked down and brought in for evaluation. This was their job, it wasn’t glamorous, it wasn’t exciting, and they definitely didn’t get the recognition that Connor and Hank received while doing their work. This made working with his new partner even more of a challenge. 

“Detective, did you hear me?” Nines repeated. Gavin was sitting at his desk with his face in his hands. He leaned back in his chair and groaned, looking at the polished android in front of him. He was a spitting image of Connor and it instantly soured his mood to another degree.

“Yeah, I heard ya tin-can. We got another assignment, just like every Monday, you don't have to remind me every fucking time a new case comes in. I know how to do my job.” He rolled his eyes and turned towards his desk, his back now facing the android. He began to log into his computer and took a sip of his coffee while Nines continued to speak, coming to join the other man.

“I am well aware of your capabilities in your work Detective, but I thought I should point out that this case is different from the others we’ve handled so far.” Nines was now standing next to a very tired Gavin, who perked up at the sound of a more interesting day at work. The android starred in puzzled amusement, curious as to why this news was positive for the human. 

“Different in what way?” Gavin asked, arching an eyebrow as he took another sip from his mug.

“It seems like you do need me to remind you of some things.” the android smirked, causing the other man to frown into his drink. Nines took great joy in teasing the detective, his reactions were humorous to say the least, and Nines knew that Gavin’s bark was worse than his bite. He leaned over and opened up the report on the computer. Gavin leaned in as Nines began to explain their new assignment.

“There has been a report of possible black market dealings of dormant androids within our district, Fowler wants us to go and check it out, see if we can recover the androids and possibly apprehend the suspects. Intel says that this is where they’re most likely to surface next. Possibly tonight.” Nines said, pointing to the map on the screen. The highlighted circle contained the shipping district as well as the old CyberLife warehouses, the crime in these areas is higher than most others so it wasn’t much of a surprise to Gavin that their target was located here. They spend most of their time investigating within these areas so the pair has become quite familiar with the layout, which meant they didn’t have to do any extensive research for this assignment. Nines leaned away, resting against the desk and looked at Gavin expectantly, waiting for a reply.

“I don’t see how this is much different than what we’re used to.” he finally replied, sarcasm leaking through his playful remark. “We’re still tracking down some androids so that robo-Jesus can set them free. Same story, different location.” He set his mug down on the desk and stood up, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. He began to walk away, gesturing with his head for Nines to follow him as they made their way to the car. 

Nines debriefed Gavin more thoroughly on the situation while they drove to the stakeout location. Besides the occasional work talk, the car ride was mostly silent, but it felt comfortable. Neither man had anything to say, but Nines could tell something was off, although he didn’t press the matter. They arrived at the old CyberLife docks around 5pm and found a secluded area that had a relatively good vantage point for seeing the rest of their location. They weren’t expecting much action until later in the evening, but Gavin had never been the patient type, and Nines didn’t mind getting started early. They parked their car between some of CyberLife’s old shipping crates, and began to wait. This, however, left them with more downtime than they knew what to do with. Of course they were still working, Nines’ advanced eyesight always trained for the slightest suspicious movement, and Gavin was lazily doing some research on the computer, but they were also relaxing as much as a pair of detectives could. 

Gavin’s music played softly in the background as the two men talked. Gavin would never admit it, but the android was actually starting to grow on him. He was the only person in the precinct, other than Tina, who could handle his bullshit and keep up with his witty remarks without wanting to start a fight. Time passed, and the sun had begun to set, casting the car in warm orange and gold shadows. There was a comfortable silence in the air and Gavin was content. The android sitting next to him was gazing out the window, deep in thought, his LED slowly spinning yellow, oblivious to the fact that his partner hadn’t taken his eyes off of him for some time. Gavin was intrigued by him; he was known to be the most dangerous android CyberLife had ever created, yet looking at him now there was nothing to suggest he was capable of harming anything. Gavin had seen first hand what androids were capable of doing to humans and each other, yet he felt no fear around his partner. As Nines began to stir, he snapped out of his daze and checked the time display on the dashboard of his car. It was almost 7 o’clock and the sunlight was nearly gone. It was nearing time for things to start getting busy around here, and he needed to focus. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind of the thoughts of Nines that were still drifting around. 

“I need a smoke.” he said coolly, and stepped out of the car, taking a few paces to distance himself from the vehicle and the android who had taken over his thoughts so quickly. Nines watched him go in silence, a look of confusion and worry breaking through his usual mask. The sudden hostile behavior wasn’t unlike the detective but it had been happening more frequently and Nines could sense there was more than his usual attitude to blame. After a moment, Nines opened his door and joined the brooding man in silence. The only sound was the crunch of the gravel under their boots, the breeze coming off the docs, and the quiet chirp of birds in the distance. Nines’ hands were in his pockets as he leaned his head back to look at the newly emerging stars. Gavin sighed, snuffed his cigarette with the heel of his boot, and glared at the android. Nines exhaled softly and turned to face his partner.

“Detective, didn’t anyone ever tell you that smoking is bad for your health?” he asked, staring Gavin down. His question was gentile but his expression showed no further emotion as he waited for his response.

Gavin groaned and rolled his eyes. “I told you to stop with that ‘detective’ shit.”

“What would you rather me call you?” Nines asked, taking note of the way Gavin avoided the question that was asked.

“Uh, how ‘bout my fucking name?” he snapped, clearly irritated.

“When are you going to tell me what is bothering you, Gavin?” Nines asked bluntly. Gavin stood shocked. Nines had never been so forward with him regarding anything other than work. He stared at the android for a moment dumbfounded.

The scowl returned to his face quickly, and more angry than before as he spat back, “Nothing is fucking bothering me, okay? This is just how I am, if  _ that _ bothers  _ you _ go find a new goddamn partner. I don’t need you to try and keep looking out for me.” He pushed his back off of the crate he was leaning against and went to the car, making no effort to be quiet as he slammed the door shut. 

Nines watched him go in frustration. Gavin wasn’t one to open up about his emotions, he knew that, but he’d be damned if he had to sit around and watch his partner suffer if there was a way for him to help. He was the most advanced android ever made, surely there was something in his programming that could be useful to them. Nines adjusted his tie and headed back to the car, preparing to have his head bitten off by the other man the moment he sat down. 

Nines’ door clicked shut quietly as he braced himself for the hoard of insults Gavin was sure to bring, but they never came. He looked over at his partner and saw a man he didn’t know. The Gavin he knew was gruff, and witty, and practically intolerable, but always ready to go when you needed him. The Gavin sitting in the seat next to him was vulnerable and small, and tired. Tired beyond his normal amount of sleep deprivation. The bags under his eyes suddenly seemed darker than usual, and his eyes looked lost as he stared out the windshield. Nines shifted his weight in his seat and opened his mouth to speak, but before he was able to say anything he was interrupted.

“Do you know what it’s like to not know what the fuck you’re doing?” Gavin murmured, glancing at the android through his fallen hair. 

Nines thought for a moment, his LED spinning red, then yellow, before settling back to blue as he replied, “I can’t say that I do.”

Gavin gave a harsh laugh and shook his head. “Of course you fucking don’t, you’re programmed to be the best of the best.” His tone was rising with every word, yet Nines still sat silently next to him, waiting for Gavin to finish. “I bet you never have to stop and think about what needs to be done. You never have to take a risk or worry about any consequences. You never have to make an actual god damn decision, because you’re fucking perfect.” 

Nines’ LED was spinning between red and yellow at an alarming rate, but his face gave nothing away. He stared at the detective intently, looking for a sign as to what could have caused such an outburst, but he found none. Just as he was about to ask, some movement up ahead caught both of their attention. 

Two men were walking in between the freights that lined the east side of CyberLife’s docks. One of them appeared to be carrying a large case and the other a small box. Gavin couldn’t make out any of the details due to the back light of the warehouses, but Nines was able to see just fine thanks to his enhanced eyesight. He did a scan of the two men and ran them through their database. Moments later he was met with a match for both of them.

“Edward Cady and Anton Kreuger. Both have numerous criminal charges, including the illegal selling of androids and android parts, as well as red ice dealing. Could be our guys, what do you think?” Nines asked, looking to his partner for confirmation. Any tension between the two of them was now gone, as the reality of why they were here set in. Gavin nodded, pulling out his binoculars to get a better look at the two men, who were now talking to each other about 100 yards away from them. 

“Sure looks like they could be. See any weapons?” Gavin asked, lowering his binoculars and looking towards Nines who was fixated on the men who were still involved in their conversation. 

“I can’t see anything,” he replied, shaking his head, “but let’s not rule it out as a possibility, they are criminals afterall.” This was met by a dry chuckle from Gavin, who was gearing up for the possible confrontation. Nines followed suit and began checking his equipment and doing a diagnostic scan to ensure everything was functioning at optimal conditions. When he completed his scan, he turned to Gavin and looked at him intently. His partner was checking his gun, making sure it was loaded and operational. Gavin looked like his old self again, focused and determined, the fire Nines became so familiar with was back in his eyes and it filled him with determination. He quickly brought himself back to focus once Gavin began putting his gun in his holster. Gavin looked to Nines and grinned. 

“Let’s go kick some ass.”


	2. Chapter 2

The air had cooled significantly since they had left, and there was a gentile breeze flowing through the docks. Nines and Gavin quietly made their way between the crates towards the two men. Gavin had his hand on his holster, ready to draw his gun at any moment. The two dealers were talking in hushed voices, barely a whisper over the wind, but Nines was able to hear them clearly. They slowed their pace as they closed in on the men, waiting for the most advantageous time to strike. 

“So how much did ya say all this shit was?” the man identified as Edward Cady asked, pointing to the large case the other man was holding. He was fidgety, eyes darting around warry and uneasy. Nines could see from his scan there were heavy traces of red ice in his system, and he looked like he was ready to run.

“Bout twenty thousand, give or take.” Anton replied, shrugging nonchalantly, lighting a cigarette between his teeth. “Got some thirium pumps, batteries, audio and visual components. The works. People will pay anything for a thirium pump, did ya know that?” 

Nines’ LED was yellow, nearing red, and spinning rapidly. For someone to have a thirium pump that wasn’t in use was rare. Either he had stolen it from an old CybeLife shipment, or he had taken it from an android unwillingly. Gavin glanced at his partner, noticing the discomfort displayed on his face. He looked back at the two men and noticed another figure coming into view. Coming out from behind another crate appeared an android, its LED was blue and it walked calmly, almost robotically, joining the others on the dock. 

Nines recognized his model instantly, an AP700. A housework model android, originally programmed to take care of cooking, cleaning, laundry, and child care. It’s no surprise to Nines seeing such a valuable model on the black market, but how they had evaded the tracker placed in all CyberLife androids was concerning. The men were talking still, now about the android that had joined them, and began to negotiate a price for him. Nines was furious, his LED was flashing red and his hand was gripping his gun tightly in its holster. Nines knew that his people had been treated as slaves, and had been bought and sold like everyday appliances, but seeing it in person set him off in a way he never imagined it could. He couldn’t believe they were treating one of his kind like a piece of merchandise, like he was a commodity and not an actual person. Nines made a move to stand but Gavin’s hand on his shoulder held him back. Nines confusedly looked to his partner, already beginning to calm down by his touch. He raised an eyebrow in question, knowing they were too close to speak without being heard. 

Gavin mouthed  _ ‘wait’  _ and pointed towards the android who was staring silently at the space where they were crouching. Nines noticed the other’s LED was processing something as the other men paid it no mind. They were within range for the android’s wireless communication feature to work, and Nines felt no threat would come from him. He gestured to Gavin, letting him know what he was about to do, and began a transmission. 

_ “Model AP700 serial number 349 266 031, my name is Nines. I am a detective with the Detroit Police Department. You are in danger, and I am going to get you out of here safely, but I need you to cooperate with me please. Don’t make any sudden movements.”  _

The AP700’s LED began rapidly spinning yellow as it received the transmission, but it made no move to show that anything had changed. The two dealers were laughing and shaking hands, completing the transaction as Anton handed over the case presumably full of the biocomponents the men spoke of earlier. Edward mindlessly handed the android the small box he was holding and gestured for him to step forward. 

“He’s all yours Anton, but don’t wear him down too much. You can’t get models like these repaired easily anymore. But hey! You know where to find some spare parts if you need any.” he laughed, patting the case that was just given to him as payment. Gavin quietly drew his gun, and gestured for Nines to do the same as they began to move forward. Just as the men turned to leave the two detectives ran out from the shadows, guns drawn and pointed at the humans. 

“Freeze! DPD, put your hands where we can see them!” Gavin yelled, pointing his gun at Edward, who was clutching the case close to his body, now visibly shaking. Nines’ gun was trained on Anton who was frozen in shock and fear.

“Now!” Nines shouted, nodding at the men to put their hands up. Anton began to raise his hands slowly, glancing at the android that was standing between him and Edward, who looked like he was moments away from running. He looked back to the police android that was holding a gun to his face and began to laugh. Nines frowned, his LED spun yellow, unsure what the criminal found so funny about being arrested. Gavin glanced over to Nines, still keeping his gun trained on the skittish man, being sure he could react if he made any sudden moves. The instant Gavin was even halfway distracted the android moved. It happened too fast for Gavin to truly notice, and for Nines to react. The android drew a gun from the small box it had been holding and fired, hitting Gavin. 

The sound of the gunshot was so loud Gavin couldn't hear anything else. He couldn't hear the sound of the men yelling at each other to leave, he couldn't hear the sound of the tires screeching as they drove away, he couldn't hear the sound of his body hitting the pavement. But he could hear Nines. He could hear the panic in his voice as he knelt down next to him and put his head in his lap.

“Gavin? Gavin! Answer me please, oh my god  _ please _ .” 

Nines began to frantically inspect his partner, looking for the injuries the bullets had caused. There were spots of dark red forming on his shirt underneath his jacket. Nines began to carefully remove the extra layer, being careful not to move Gavin too much in fear of making the damage worse than it already was. His LED was red, spinning faster than it ever had before.

"Hey tin-can." Gavin mustered weakly, smiling up at the android. He began to cough heavily, spitting up some blood in the process.

Nines was already doing a scan, but even without that they both knew it wasn't good.

_ Injury heavily sustained to upper left quadrant and thoracic cavity, organ damage present. Chance of survival: 40%. Seek treatment  _ **_immediately_ ** _. _

Nines began to panic. He couldn't let Gavin die, he couldn't leave his partner alone waiting for the slim possibility of help arriving on time. All of Nines's processors were screaming at him to finish the mission, to apprehend the men they came here for but he just couldn't do it. He wasn't leaving here without Gavin. He looked down at the man, tears welling in his eyes.

Gavin looked up at the android holding him in his lap and smiled weakly.

“Looks like I do need you looking out for me afterall, huh?” His voice was breathy, and his consciousness was beginning to fade.

“Gavin...Gavin no, listen to me, you have to stay awake, you have to keep talking to me. Come on. Gavin!” Nines was panicking, his voice began to shake as his partner's blood started to soak through his shirt and onto Nines. 

Gavin just smiled at Nines, and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small, helpless laugh. He stroked Gavin’s hair, and held him as he waited for help to arrive, but time was running out. He looked around frantically, the sound of faint sirens in the distance echoed off the empty freights. Nines was trembling now, his tears falling wordlessly onto Gavin’s face. His breathing was slow and labored, and he had lost so much blood. Nines had never felt fear. No. But Nines wasn't afraid, he was terrified. And for once he didn't know what was going to happen next. 

Nines was still cradling Gavin when the paramedics arrived. He was practically non responsive as they took Gavin away, placing him on a stretcher to be rushed to the hospital. He could hear the medics shouting at each other while loading him in the ambulance, the commotion of officers and medical staff was overwhelming and Nines could hardly move. His processors were overloaded with thoughts and emotion as Gavin’s survival probability flashed in his mind. He didn’t move as the sirens turned on and the ambulance took Gavin away, nor did he react when a familiar hand lifted him by the arms and moved him to a more comfortable location. He was now sitting on the bed of a second ambulance, as an MP600 model draped a small blanket over his shoulders and moved in front of him, to speak. Nines was frozen, staring at the ground in front of him, watching the way the different flashing lights lit up the pavement, unaware of the question he was just asked. Slowly his senses came back to him, and he became aware of his surroundings again. He was surrounded by police, medics, and the forensics team, all bustling with the business of figuring out what the hell happened. In the distance Nines could see Tina, half engaged in a conversation with Chris, but preoccupied with her worry for her two friends. 

“Detective Nines?” the female android asked, crouching down to his level so she could look him in the eyes. “My name is Fiona, I’m the medic who has been asked to take care of you, will you allow me to treat you?” Her voice was soft and comforting to Nines, he nodded slowly as he processed what she had asked him. He reached out his hand for her to take, retracting his skin to reveal the white casing underneath. She gently took Nines’ hand, and did the same to begin the interface. Their hands glowed a soft, pleasant blue where they connected and she began the exam. Nines’ could gently feel her combing through his software and programming, looking for any flaws or damages. It was a calming feeling and Nines’ relaxed into it, allowing her to probe deeper into his database. He jolted upright the moment she reached his memory of the accident, of Gavin falling to the ground lifelessly, and he jumped back ending the interface. She did not seem surprised, but her face showed signs of slight worry as she tried to reassure Nines. 

“Detective, I understand you’re upset, but please sit still so I may complete your exam.” she said, carefully guiding him back to a seated position. Fiona did not initiate another interface, she had seen enough to know there was no internal damage to his system, but his reaction to her probing the incident was as curious as it was troubling. She had never seen an android react with such revolt to a surface scan before. As she began Nines’ external exam, making sure he sustained no damage that would require repairs from CyberLife, Tina came over and joined the pair. 

“Hey Nines,” she said sitting down next to him, “how’re you feeling?” Her face showed signs of deep worry as she looked at her friend. Nines didn’t move, he sat staring at the same patch of dirt that he had been since he was moved to the ambulance. “Nines?” Tina asked again, placing her hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. 

Nines began to stir at the same familiar touch that had helped him off the ground earlier, and turned to look at Tina. His eyes were filled with tears as he opened his mouth to say something but Tina cut him off, embracing him in a tight hug. Nines finally let go of all the emotions he had been holding in since everyone got here as he began to cry into Tina’s shoulder. She did her best to comfort him, rubbing small circles into his back, but she couldn’t hide the tears that were running down her face as well. They sat like this for a while, before Nines leaned back breathing heavily. He wasn’t crying anymore, but he was still clearly upset, his hands were gripping Tina’s uniform like a vice and he was shaking. 

Finally he looked up at her and choked out. “Tina I- this is all my fault. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.” The tears began to flow down his cheeks again, this time much slower. He kept shaking his head and repeating ‘ _ this is all my fault _ ’. Tina didn’t know what to do, she was so worried about her friend.

“Nines, it's not your fault.” she said, as she rubbed his shoulders, “Gavin knew going into this the possible dangers, there was nothing you could've done to stop this.” Tina didn’t know if this was true, Nines hadn’t told her any of the details yet, but she knew how stubborn Gavin was. Nines stopped and looked Tina in the eyes.

“No. I told the android why we were there, I told him what we were doing. Gavin tried to warn me, he could tell something was off. I thought he was like us, like me, but I was wrong and now Gavin is in trouble. This really is all my fault T.” 

Tina froze, “Wait, did you say the android did this?”

“Yeah, an AP700, he was what they were trading for. One of the men he was with gave him a box that had a gun in it. Neither of the humans were armed.” Nines replied, sitting up a little straighter and wiping his eyes. 

“Shit.” Tina said, and immediately began a dispatch call. “I’ve got a code three! Dormant android, model AP700, possibly armed and dangerous. Wanted for involvement in officer shooting, over.”

Nines was still in shock but was ready to help. He began to stand when an arm across his chest stopped him. It was Fiona, who had been quietly waiting for Nines and Tina to finish in order to complete his exam. She shook her head at Nines.

“I’m afraid you're going to have to stay with me, detective. I have not completed your exam, and you’re not emotionally fit to work under such strenuous circumstances.” 

Nines looked to Tina for help but all she did was shrug. “I’m not the medical expert Nines, as much as I’d love for you to come with me, it’s not my call.” As she finished her sentence, a call came in through her radio. She smiled apologetically at Nines as she turned and walked away towards Chris and Captain Fowler, already relaying the new information to the police chief. Nines sat down frustratedly and Fiona began silently finishing her check up. He sat there staring at the chaos around him, trying to process what had happened, but his mind kept drifting back to Gavin. He needed to know if he was okay. He had to talk to him. 

“You really care about him don’t you?” Fiona asked, startling Nines from his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Your partner,” she said, finishing Nines’ exam and stepping back, “you really care about him.”

“Well of course, like you said he  _ is _ my partner.”

She gave Nines an inquisitive look and shook her head slightly. “Sometimes things are a little more complex than we originally perceive them to be.”

Her expression was soft and understanding as she held out her hand, skin retracted. Nines tentatively reached out and laid his hand on hers and they lit up blue in the dark that had begun to surround them. 

“Go to him. Tell him how you feel.” She said, taking her hand back and smiling at the other android. 

“I-I don’t understand.” Nines shook his head, his LED spinning yellow. 

“You already have all the answers, Detective. I’ve seen them, but I can not tell you what to do with them, I can not tell you what they mean.” 

Nines looked down at his hand where they had just interfaced. By the time he looked back to the android she was already walking away, too far for Nines to thank her. The address of the hospital was displayed on Nines’ inner monitor and his heart was racing. He knew where they took Gavin. He stood up as fast as he could and began walking to his car, a few team members gave him sympathetic or worried glances as he walked by, but no one made any move to stop him. Even if they had, nothing was going to keep him here. He was going to find Gavin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Sorry for taking so long with this update, I hope it was worth it. I really struggled with the pacing of this chapter but I   
>  also didn't want to drag it out unnecessarily so I'm sorry if things feel a bit off. I figured I should post it now before I hate it and don't want to post it anymore haha. But hey, now you see where that preview fits into the story, with a little more context too. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner, and as always any feedback is always welcome. Enjoy!


End file.
